Cómo cuidar a un cazador de sombras de once años
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Ansiada segunda parte del fanfic "Diferente" escrito también por mí. -Hola Magnus Bane- dijo Alec, mientras sostenía en su espalda su arco y su carcaj. -¿Me recuerdas?-Magnus estaba sorprendido ¿era posible que el niño lo recordara? -Si…
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es continuación de "Diferente"**_  
_**(fanficition) /s/9180966/1/Diferente**_

* * *

_**Cómo cuidar a un cazador de sombras de once años**_

-¡Más rápido Alexander!

Alec corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, pero ni así lograba alcanzar a su padre, que corría unos metros frente a él.

-¡Vamos Alexander casi me alcanzas!

Ese día su padre estaba de buen humor, ya que desde temprano Robert había sacado a Alec en un entrenamiento padre e hijo.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Alec corrió, y aunque no lo notó, su padre bajó su velocidad para que su hijo lo alcanzara.

-¡Bien hecho Alexander!

Ambos corrieron juntos un rato más, y después regresaron al instituto. En la puerta los esperaba Maryse.

-Vayan a ducharte, y luego a la sala de armas –les ordenó- también busquen a Izzy y Jonathan.

Sus padres se sonrieron cómplices

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?"-se preguntó Alec.

Padre e hijo subieron las escaleras, y cuando estaban por llegar a la habitación de Alec, su padre lo detuvo, y le puso ambas manos en sus pequeños hombros.

-Alexander…

-¿Padre? –Alec estaba nervioso, ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez Isabelle?

-Casi llegas al final de tus once años, cumplirás doce ¿sabes lo que significa?

Los ojos de Robert brillaban con orgullo, Alec lo entendió todo.

-Mis primeras runas… -contestó con un susurro.

-Exacto-apretó más su agarre en los hombros de su hijo- cumplirás doce años, será momento de tus primeras runas, por eso debes saber ciertas cosas.

Se hincó para estar a la altura de su hijo, y lo observó directo a los ojos, mientras Alec guardaba cada palabra en su memoria.

-Ha llegado el momento de crecer ¿lo entiendes Alec? Ya no eres un niño, serás un joven cazador de sombras.

-Lo sé.

-Ahora será tu deber mantener el orden con los subterráneos.

-Lo sé…

_-¿Tú crees que yo soy malo?_

_-No, no lo eres…_

Alec se detuvo a pensar de nuevo en esa plática que tuvo con Magnus Bane dos semanas antes, el brujo le hizo pensar de forma diferente, le hizo ver que los subterráneos no son tan detestables como su padre le hacía ver.

-Entonces Alexander, deber comprender algo muy importante: hay momentos en la vida, en los que vas a tener que sacrificar todo lo que tienes, absolutamente todo, por el bien de alguien más.

-¿Renunciar?

-Sí, habrán ocasiones en las que deberás pensar en los otros, antes que en ti.

-¿Y debo renunciar a qué?

-Tal vez sean pequeñas cosas, o grandes, materiales o no, pero sea lo que sea, si es por alguien importante para ti, debes de aprender a dejar ir todo eso…

Su padre sonrió, se levantó y le alborotó el cabello antes de irse. Alec se quedó quieto frente a la puerta de su habitación, pensando en la lección de su padre.

"¿Renunciar a todo lo que tengo? ¿Por una persona? ¿Por qué haría algo así?" pensaba.

Ahora no quería cumplir doce años.

Ya duchado y con su ropa negra limpia, se dirigió a la sala de armas, donde ya lo esperaban sus padres, Izzy, Jace y Hodge.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas Alec! –lo saludó Hodge- ¿cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?

-¡Logré alcanzar a mi padre!-Alec sonrió

-¡Wow!

-¡No lo creo!

Ante las exclamaciones de los niños, Robert les guiño el ojo a Maryse y Hodge, y los adultos se unieron a la felicitación para Alec.

Cuando acabaron, pusieron a los tres niños, Alec, Izzy y Jace frente a una mesa que estaba cubierta con una manta, y sobresalían algunas montañas irregulares.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Jace, que estaba a la derecha, en el centro estaba Alec.

-Un regalo para cada uno…

Hodge quitó la manta, descubriendo tres objetos: una daga, un arco y un látigo.

Jace tomó inmediatamente la daga que estaba frente a él, la cual tenía filo, pero aun no el suficiente para herir de gravedad.

Alec iba a tomar el látigo de plata, que estaba frente a él, pero Izzy se adelantó.

-¡Yo quiero el látigo!

-No Isabelle –la reprimió su madre- ese es un regalo para Alexander, es un látigo de plata pura…

-El arco es para ti, querida... –intento animarla Hodge.

-No, no ¡el látigo es mío!-decía la niña mientras apretaba el objeto contra su pecho.

-El látigo es profesional, es un regalo por los doce años que Alec cumplirá… -Maryse intentaba convencer a su hija.

-¡Es mi látigo!

-Izzy puede quedarse el látigo si quiere… -Intervino Alec, recordando las palabras de su padre- yo puedo tomar el arco.

-Pero Alec…-dudó Hodge.

-Es en serio, yo quiero el arco- Alec tomó el arco de madera, no era tan mortífero como el látigo, era un arco de entrenamiento para alguien de nueve años. Su padre lo observaba con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

-Muy bien Alexander… -su madre se acercó a la puerta- por cierto, no olviden que nos iremos en unas horas a Idris, Alec se queda con Hodge.

Todos asintieron, Jace e Izzy se pusieron a practicar mientras Robert apartaba a Alec.

-Bien hecho Alec… ¿pero no quisieras dejar todo esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir padre?

-Me refiero a irnos a Idris, solos, tú y yo.

-¿Y madre? ¿Jace, Izzy y Hodge?

-Sólo seríamos tú y yo Alec, estudiarías en Idris y pues, viviríamos en una linda casa ¿qué dices?

Antes de que pudiera responder, entró Maryse, anunciando que era el momento de irse.


	2. Chapter 2

-Estoy aburrido…

-Ponte a entrenar.

-Entrené en la mañana…

-Entrena de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy aburrido….

-Lee algo.

-Hoy no quiero…

-Alec…

-Estoy aburrido…

-¿Y yo qué…?

-Estoy aburrido…

-Pero Alec.

-Ya me aburrí más.

-Empieza a entrenar con el arco…

-¡Mañana! ¿Puedo salir?

-No, la última vez dijiste que estarías en el patio trasero, y regresaste de quien sabe dónde…

-Salí a pasear… Estaba aburrido.

-¿Y…

-Estoy aburrido…

-¿Yo qué…?

-Estoy aburrido…

-¿Qué puedo hacer…?

-Estoy aburrido.

-¡Ya basta! –Hodge se levantó de su silla, arrojando los papeles al escritorio, mientras observaba a Alec que estaba estirado en el suelo.

-¿Puedo salir?

-Lo harás, pero no solo…

* * *

¡Bien merecidas se tenía sus vacaciones!

Magnus descansaba tranquilamente, recostado en su sofá, mientras un ventilador que estaba levitando le alborotaba su cabello.

Había trabajado duro toda esa semana, ya que había decidido quedarse por tiempo indefinido en Brooklyn, tenía que encontrar una residencia más estable, y eso significaba que necesitaba utilizar sus contactos en el mundo.

Estaba cayendo dormido cuando sucedieron dos cosas a la vez: su celular sonó y recibió un mensaje de fuego.

-¿Hola?-Contestó, mientras leía el mensaje.

_Para Magnus Bane, brujo de Brooklyn_

_Se le ha sido asignada una tarea por parte de la Clave, representada en esta ocasión por Hodge Starkweather, tutor del Instituto de Nueva York._

_Esperamos contar con su apoyo._

¿Para qué lo necesitaba la Clave?

-Si claro, ahí estaré.

El brujo le dijo internamente adiós a sus vacaciones, chasqueó sus dedos y al segundo siguiente estaba listo para ir al famoso instituto de Nueva York.

* * *

-¿Ya me puedo ir?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, no saldrás solo.

-¿Por qué no? Padre dice que soy suficientemente mayor.

A Hodge siempre le molestaba la forma en que Robert educaba a Alec, le enseñaba que se podía tener libertades, pero cuando Alec salía 5 metros más allá del Instituto, su padre era el primero en castigarlo. Eran muy contradictorias sus enseñanzas.

Cuando Magnus llegó al Instituto intentó explicar que tenía trabajo que hacer, sin embargo, Hodge literalmente los arrojó a ambos, al brujo y a Alec fuera, diciendo que "ahora era su responsabilidad" y que quería de regreso a Alec antes de la medianoche.

-Hola Magnus Bane- dijo Alec, mientras sostenía en su espalda su arco y su carcaj.

-¿Me recuerdas?-Magnus estaba sorprendido ¿era posible que el niño lo recordara?

-Sip… ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Podemos ir al parque? Creo que debo practicar, para que cuando mi padre regrese vea que manejo muy bien mi arco.

Magnus examinó el nuevo artefacto de Alec.

-Es muy… Bonito. –él no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo llamar a ese arco.

Alec pareció sentirse menos con ese adjetivo.

-Fue un error, se suponía que el látigo era mío, pero mi hermana lo quiso…

-¿Y por qué se lo diste si era tuyo?

-Padre dice que a veces hay que renunciar a cosas por los demás.

Magnus no dejaba de sorprenderse con el pequeño ¿cómo alguien de once años puede tener una mentalidad como la de él?

-De acuerdo… No iremos al parque, me acompañarás a un lugar…

* * *

Magnus intentó que ambos fueran por portal, pero Alec se negó, Magnus intentó ir en alfombra voladora, pero Alec se volvió a negar. Tuvieron que ir caminando.

Alec corría en las aceras de la calle, y cruzaba la carretera sin previo aviso, provocándole a Magnus varios sustos, en los que el niño sólo se reía de él y continuaba corriendo.

Llegaron al lugar de la cita de trabajo de Magnus una hora tarde.

Se encontraban en una zona de altos edificios, ellos irían al más alto, buscaban al mundano, pero que sabía de la existencia de seres sobrenaturales.

El trabajo de Magnus no era difícil, pero se requería grandes cantidades de magia, no quería poner en riesgo a Alec si sus energías se agotaban, decidió buscar ayuda en su amigo Ragnor Fell.

Ragnor observó con curiosidad a Alec.

-Un encargo de la Clave- explicó Magnus, girando los ojos- es Alexander Lightwood.

-Hola Alexander- intentó ser gentil el otro mago.

A pesar de la plática con Magnus en el pasado, las enseñanzas de su padre eran más fuertes en la conciencia de Alec, por lo que observó desconfiado al brujo, lo saludo con una agitación de la mano derecha, se giró y caminó hasta alejarse unos 50 metros de donde estaban.

-¡No te alejes tanto!

Magnus se concentró en su trabajo.

-Este edificio está en pésimas condiciones, por eso necesitamos de ustedes caballeros, su trabajo consiste en mejorar la estructura, ¿qué opina usted señor Bane?

Magnus analizó la situación: tal vez con un sencillo hechizo todo se pudiera solucionar, pero sería un hechizo muy potente, tanto que se arriesgaba a que todas sus energías se agotaran, eso no importaría si no estuviera cuidando de Alec.

Y ahora que lo recordaba ¿Dónde estaba?

-Magnus… ¿No es ese el nefilim que se supone debías cuidar?- Dijo Ragnor Fell señalando sobre sus cabezas.

Con temor, Magnus dirigió su mirada a donde su amigo señalaba; arriba, casi a 10 metros y trepando cada vez más al edificio en malas condiciones estaba Alec.

El pequeño de once años subía rápidamente y con mucha seguridad, ante la mirada aterrorizada de Magnus.

-¡Alec! ¡Hijo de… Raziel!

Chasqueó los dedos y Alec quedó petrificado.

-¡Déjame! ¡No caeré!

-Magnus bájalo –le aconsejó su amigo, el mundano los observaba sin entender, él no podía ver a Alec- si algo le pasa al nefilim, tendrás problemas con la Clave, no es de cualquier familia, es un Lightwood.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Volvió a chasquear los dedos, y Alec todavía petrificado, fue bajando lentamente, como una hoja de papel al aire. Magnus lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Dejas que me mueva ahora? –Alec se escuchaba avergonzado y herido.

-No

Magnus se molestó ¿por qué el chico era así? Intentaba ponerse en peligro desde que salieron del Instituto, no le importaba tener problemas con la Clave, ni mucho menos que el chico fuera de una de las dinastías más largas de cazadores de sombras. Lo que le importaba era Alec, sólo él, tenía algo que despertaba el interés del brujo.

Entre los dos brujos finalizaron el trabajo, y luego de recibir su paga, Ragnor se fue, dejando de nuevo al nefilim y Magnus solos.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Alec no contestó la pregunta de Magnus, sólo se quedó cruzado de brazos, refunfuñando.

-No te enojes- le alborotó el cabello –anda, vamos.

Fueron a Taki's, un nuevo restaurante que había abierto hacía poco tiempo.

Alec, al notar que el lugar estaba lleno de subterráneos, se negó a entrar, pero cuando Magnus lo sobornó con un enorme pastel de chocolate, entró.

Bueno, la verdad no: aceptó entrar después de que Magnus lo amenazara con arrojarle una araña a la cara.

Ya dentro del local, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta, un hada les tomó su orden, Magnus le pidió su pastel de chocolate extra a Alec.

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué te comportas así?- Magnus mordisqueó su pedazo de pizza.

-¿Así como?- Alec tomó su sándwich.

-Es que pareces como quisieras ponerte en peligro, actúas como…

-¿Cómo un niño?

-No, bueno sí, pero…

-Pronto tendré doce, mi padre dice que dejaré de ser un niño, tengo que crecer.

-¿Sólo porque tu padre te lo dice?

Alec le envió una seria mirada a Magnus, el brujo se sorprendió: ese chico tenía en un pedestal a su padre.

-De acuerdo… ¿entonces tendrás que crecer?

-Seré un joven cazador de sombras –Alec se irguió con orgullo.- Y nunca he roto una regla…

-¿Nunca?

-Bueno, sólo cuando me fui sin permiso del Instituto.

Ambos habían ya terminado de comer.

-Pero aparte de eso ¿nunca has hecho nada malo?

-No.

A Magnus se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Ni siquiera salir de un lugar sin pagar?

Alec abrió sorprendido los ojos.

-¡Claroqueno! –dijo atropelladamente.

-¡Pues hagámoslo ahora! –Magnus habló en voz baja y se acercó al chico.- abriré la puerta con magia, y saldrás corriendo, yo te seguiré ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No!-Alec tenía un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-¡Sí! Cuando cuente tres, saldrás y te seguiré… Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Alec sonrió, y tan rápido como pudo, tomó sus cosas y salió disparado por la puerta abierta, seguida por el brujo.

Tan entusiasmado estaba, que no se dio cuenta que Magnus dejó dinero sobre la mesa.

* * *

La noche había llegado a Nueva York, Alec y Magnus regresaban del parque donde se encontraron por primera vez, Alec había practicado por primera vez con su arco, demostrando que tenía un talento nato para la arquería, no falló ni un tiro.

En ese momento, viajaban en un automóvil convertible, que Magnus había "tomado prestado", el brujo pensaba que ese día había sido muy diferente, no sabía cómo o porqué, pero Alexander Lightwood tenía algo, una chispa interna que provocaba al brujo una gran necesidad de estar cerca de él.

No se arrepentía de quedarse en Brooklyn.

Alec, por el otro lado, a pesar de estar sumamente cansando, estaba de pie, dejando que el aire le alborotara en miles de direcciones su cabellera pelinegra.

-Debo llevarte al Instituto… -anunció Magnus con tristeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres aquí?

-Claro que sí, -respondió sincero- pero tu tutor te quería de regreso antes del día de mañana, y ya queda poco para eso.

Señaló el oscuro cielo que los cubría, era una noche despejada, como si el mundo estuviera planeando que todo terminara bien.

Pero como todo lo que empieza, debe terminar, pronto llegaron frente al Instituto, el hogar de Alec.

-Creo que eso fue todo… Adiós Alec

Al estar cerca de Magnus, Alec se sentía extraño, no se sentía como que debía demostrarle al brujo quien era, que valía la pena, Magnus lo comprendía, él era diferente, y a Alec le estaba gustando ser diferente.

-Sí… Eso creo, adiós Magnus Bane.

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, le dio un beso en la mejilla al brujo, después brincó fuera del auto y entró corriendo al instituto, dejando a Magnus con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Alexander… Gideon… Lightwood ¡POR EL ÁNGEL! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?!

Su padre lo recibió gritando, habían llegado antes de lo planeado, y al no encontrar a su primogénito, Robert enfureció.

-Yo… salí…

-Me di cuenta…

Con sólo escuchar el tono de su padre, Alec sintió como cada segundo se hacía más pequeño.

-Pero, yo…

-No estaba solo, Robert- intervino Hodge.

-¡¿Con quién estabas?!

-Con Mag…

-Estaba al cuidado de un brujo que aceptó cuidarlo el día de hoy.-Hodge no especificó el nombre de Magnus.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DEJASTE A MI HIJO CON UN ESTÚPIDO BRUJO?!

-Padre…

-¡Los brujos son malos! ¡Malos malos!- Intervino la pequeña Izzy.

-No lo son… -alegó en un susurro el ojiazul.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Nada!

-¡Esto ha sido todo! ¡No vuelves a salir del instituto si no es conmigo o con tu madre! ¿Entiendes?

Alec asintió, sentía a sus ojos arder.

-Debes madurar Alexander, ya no eres un niño, deja de comportarte como uno.

Alec volvió a asentir, y se fue a su habitación, recordando las palabras de su padre, intentando olvidar todo lo que vivió con Magnus Bane ese día…

* * *

***Años después***

-Un recuerdo feliz –dijo Azazel- uno de cada uno.

Alec y Magnus apenas y escucharon lo que pasó después, estaban recordando aquellas palabras; _"Padre dice que a veces hay que renunciar a cosas por los demás." _Alec lo haría por Jace, Magnus lo haría… Por Alec.

Magnus nunca olvidó lo que vivieron cuando el nefilim era un niño, al reencontrarlo años después, intentó que Alec lo recordara, pero el ojiazul siempre decía que no recordaba haberlo conocido antes de la fiesta de Presidente Miau.

Pero lo hacía, Alec recordaba cada segundo. Y no renunciaría a esos momentos, por más importante que Jace fuera.

Cuando le dieron a Azazel sus recuerdos, Alec decidió que era hora que Magnus supiera que recordaba que se conocieron cuando era un niño.

_Azazel cerró el puño y algo pareció brillarle entre los dedos, como si sujetara una piedra de luz mágica. Un trozo de océano azul, el borde de un vestido satín que se acampanaba al girar quien lo llevaba, un destello del rostro de Magnus, __**un niño de ojos azules,**__ y luego Azazel abrió los brazos…*_

Después de todo eso, Alec intentó darle una indirecta a Magnus.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Repitió las primeras palabras que le dijo cuándo se conocieron, años atrás.

Pero cuando el brujo no respondió como esperaba, Alec supo a que recuerdo había renunciado Magnus, ahora él ya no recordaba cuando se conocieron, cuando Alec era un niño, y cuando Magnus le enseñó a ser diferente…

* * *

*Es un extracto de "Ciudad de las almas perdidas" por lo tanto, no me pertenece.

**_¿Se nota que Robert no me cae bien? Jaja..._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! Ésta historia le escribí ya que a muchos les gusto "Diferente" y por que me lo pidieron en la página sobre Malec que administro en Facebook._**

**_Un super saludo especial a todos los que tienen "Diferente" en favoritos, y los que dejaron un comentario, con cada uno de ellos me convencía cada vez más de escribir una segunda parte._**

**_En fin, gracias por leer, y sería maravilloso si me dejan su opinión en un coment_****_ario, así también si tienen alguna idea sobre una historia Malec en la que les pueda ayudar._**


End file.
